


Blood

by niahana



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, Twilight!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niahana/pseuds/niahana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mail Jeevas had a hard life, but perhaps his rebirth will give meaning to that pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

To be added.


End file.
